leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Final Smash
A Final Smash (Japanese: Final Trump) is the most powerful move available to playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Each has their own personal Final Smash, which is activated by obtaining a . Due to the nature of the Final Smash, Smash Balls are a unique in that they must be attacked several times to obtain them. Once a player has the Smash Ball, their character will begin to glow until they activate the Final Smash; during this time, the Ball can be stolen by attacking the player who possesses it. No more than one Smash Ball or Final Smash can be on-screen at any given time. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, the Trophies for each of the characters' Final Smash are only available in the Wii U version. Volt Tackle (Japanese: Volteccer) is 's and 's Final Smash. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, a ball of blue energy surrounds Pikachu. Pikachu can then fly through the air, hitting and heavily damaging its opponents. The player may also press the standard attack button to increase the mass of the energy ball, causing more damage to be inflicted at the cost of the attack becoming harder to control. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, both Pikachu and Pichu have Volt Tackle, with the latter taking recoil damage upon using. Volt Tackle now has the user move in a straight line. If it hits someone, the Pokémon will hit them with more strikes from all directions. Trophy information Brawl "Pikachu, transformed into a ball of light that can slam into foes. It can also fly to chase down those who try to jump out of range. Sparks get stronger if you press the attack button. However, its increased inertia makes midair movement tough. If you get carried away flying, the effect will end, and you'll destroy yourself. Be careful it doesn't happen to you." Wii U NA: Pikachu's Final Smash turns its whole body into a powerful ball of electricity that darts around at high speed, tackling opponents. While Pikachu is charging around, press the attack button to unleash powerful sparks. There's also a little ball of light that flies ahead of Pikachu itself. Use that as a guide if Pikachu seems out of control! PAL: For Pikachu's Final Smash, it surrounds itself with a ball of electricity and darts around at high speed, tackling opponents. While it's charging around, press the attack button to unleash powerful sparks. You can also use little ball of light that flies ahead of Pikachu as a guide if it seems out of control! Triple Finish :Main articles: Fire Blast (move), Solar Beam (move), and Hydro Pump (move) (Japanese: Trinity) is 's Final Smash. Pokémon Trainer will send out his two inactive Pokémon, who will join the active Pokémon to perform their strongest known moves together. As the move is prepared, a Generation IV-styled text box will appear at the bottom of the screen saying, "Take that! Triple Finish!" At this time, uses , uses , and uses . When the move connects, the text box will change to say, "It's super effective!", a reference to dialog displayed in the core series games. Trophy information "The Final Smash of the Pokémon Trainer. Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard join forces to simultaneously use Hydro Pump, SolarBeam, and Fire Blast. This is the only time all three appear on the screen, so this move boasts the strength of three in one. A window will appear on the screen, but don't worry about it." Aura Storm (Japanese: Wave Storm) is 's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Lucario jumps up into the air and uses aura to unleash a powerful beam attack. The beam can be controlled by tilting the Control Stick. Lucario can also slightly damage opponents if it comes into contact with them while jumping up at the start of the Final Smash. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Lucario Mega Evolves into Mega Lucario before launching its beam. Trophy information "Lucario's Final Smash. After flying off the screen, it reappears in its center. It then launches a powerful Aura attack against all foes within a certain distance. The key to the attack is the ability to change its angle--it's a must to sweep slowly left and right to hit the selected foes multiple times. The last blow will send the victim flying away." Puff Up (Japanese: Grow) is 's Final Smash. It inflates itself until it fills the stage and then deflates. Anyone touching Jigglypuff when it reaches its maximum size will be sent flying. Puff Up works best on smaller stages like or . There is a that allows Jigglypuff to remain this size on certain stages such as the (using it in the ), though Jigglypuff will be sent offscreen for a KO if it moves around too much. Trophy information Brawl "Jigglypuff's Final Smash. It wills its body to get bigger and bigger and bigger. It can't move, and it can't attack--all it can do is grow bigger while everyone else looks on. However, it's invulnerable, and it overpowers all attacks to gradually push opponents off the screen. It's a very simple technique, but how it's used determines its effectiveness." Wii U NA: When Jigglypuff uses its Final Smash, it starts to grow bigger. And bigger. And bigger! Before you know it, Jigglypuff will have completely taken over the screen-and there's no way to make it stop. On smaller stages, fighters may find there's nowhere left to stand! At near full size, Jigglypuff will damage and launch anyone it touches. PAL: It doesn't deal a lot of damage or launch opponents a long way. No, when Jigglypuff uses its Final Smash, it gets...bigger. And bigger. And bigger. Before you know it, Jigglypuff will have completely taken over the screen - and there's no way to make it stop. On smaller stages, fighters may find there's nowhere left to stand! Mega Evolution (Japanese: Mega Evolution) is Lucario's Final Smash from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Using the power of Mega Evolution, Lucario can temporarily transform into Mega Lucario, which enhances its Aura to maximum. This allows Mega Lucario to use its Aura attacks at full power unlike the normal circumstances where Lucario had to take heavy damage first. (Japanese: Mega Evolution) is also 's Final Smash from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Using the power of Mega Evolution, Charizard can temporarily transform into Mega Charizard X. As Mega Charizard X, Charizard can gain a speed increase and similar abilities to Yoshi's Final Smash where it can continuously fly as well as being able to shoot from its mouth that can prevent the opponent from moving and cause multiple hits from direct damage. Another attack Mega Charizard X can also use is that can also cause multiple hits from direct damage. The player can also control the direction Mega Charizard X charges in when the control stick is pushed in that direction. Trophy information Lucario NA: In Lucario's Final Smash, it Mega Evolves into Mega Lucario. The attacks it can use don't change, but its Aura abilities become more powerful than ever, letting it deal more damage and launch opponents farther. It can also resist being launched by other fighters, but the more attacks it takes, the sooner it will transform back. PAL: For Lucario's Final Smash, it Mega Evolves into Mega Lucario. The attacks it can use don't change, but its Aura abilities become more powerful than ever, letting it deal even more damage and launch opponents even further. It can also resist being launched by other fighters, but the more attacks it takes, the less time the Final Smash lasts. Charizard NA: In this powerful Final Smash, Charizard Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X and takes to the air. In this form, it can charge violently in any direction or shoot horizontal blasts of fire that launch foes. Mega Charizard X isn't invulnerable, though-in fact, taking damage will actually reduce the time you can stay transformed. PAL: For this powerful Final Smash, Charizard Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X and takes to the air. In this form, it can charge violently in any direction and shoot horizontal blasts of fire that launch foes. Mega Charizard X isn't invulnerable, though - taking attacks will reduce the length of time it stays transformed. Secret Ninja Attack (Japanese: Secret Ninja Technique) is 's Final Smash. Starting with a strong drop kick, Greninja uses to send its opponent into the air where under a full moon, Greninja as a shadow can strike its opponent multiple times at high speeds before ending it with another powerful drop kick. This Final Smash can also be used to strike against multiple targets simultaneously. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Greninja temporarily transforms into Ash-Greninja while performing the move. Trophy information NA: In Greninja's Final Smash, it uses its Mat Block move to flip opponents into the air. It then slices them repeatedly in front of the bright moon before smacking them back down to the ground and launching them. The inital Mat Block flip doesn't have much range, but should it hit home, the rest of the attack is unavoidable. PAL: In Greninja's Final Smash, it uses its Mat Block move to flip an opponent into the air. It then slices them repeatedly in front of the shining moon, before smacking them down to the ground so hard they get launched. The inital Mat Block flip doesn't have much range, but if it hits home, there's no evading the rest of the attack. Description }} |} |} Psystrike (Japanese: Psycho Break) is 's Final Smash. Mewtwo Mega Evolves into Mega Mewtwo Y, then unleashes mental shocks on its opponents, launching them away. Trophy information Mewtwo's Final Smash starts as Mewtwo Mega Evolves into Mega Mewtwo Y. It then fires a huge psychic projectile that penetrates enemies and obstacles. This projectile doesn't do any damage, but it freezes every foe it hits in place. They can even be frozen midjump! Afterward, every foe hit with this projectile will take a powerful psychic hit to the head. Max Malicious Moonsault (Japanese: Hyper Dark Crusher Modified) is 's Final Smash. After grabbing the opponent, Incineroar proceeds to kick and punch the opponent before using a headbutt to send them crashing down onto the boxing ring below, causing a giant explosion. Trivia * Volt Tackle's appearance and behavior is derived from its namesake, Pulseman's Volteccer. * A tactic similar to the Triple Finish was used in Pokémon Adventures, when the Pokédex holders used , , , and Volt Tackle in unison against Guile Hideout and Kyogre. In other languages Secret Ninja Attack |bordercolor= |fr_ca=Attaque ninja secrète |it=Attacco ninja segreto }} Category:Super Smash Bros. * es:Smash Final it:Smash finale